The Savoir of Zim 2: The Rescue
by Invader TAK the Gothic
Summary: Part 2 of The Savoir of Zim


The Savoir of Zim 2

The Rescue

By: Invader TAK the Gothic

With Tak trapped as Professor Membrane's mindless helper, due to her act of saving Zim from being turned into an Auto-Alien, she is at the mercy of a simple remote control. While Zim recovers a thought races across his head; "Will I save want to save Tak?" and he faces the harsh reality of what may happen to her if he doesn't. Will Zim save Tak? And if so, with the help of whom? And finally will Tak ever get out of the Professor's lab as herself and in one piece?

Chapter 1

More Testing

As Professor Membrane stepped into his lab with a remote control at hand, a little figure followed behind him. It was a small Irken girl and she was dressed in a small lab coat that swished back as she walked forward a bit to catch up to her new owner. Membrane looked down at her and smiled as he pressed a few buttons on the remote and the Irken girl walked past him and over to a small table and climbed up on it. The Professor walked over to the table and sat the remote down beside him and began to sort through some tools that were there. He looked over to the little alien girl and told her to lie down to begin the process. She nodded and obeyed him. Lying down, she looked at the bright light above her. She heard the Professor sorting through the tools again. She heard the clanking on the metal table and saw that the Professor took a small saw like tool. He turned it on by clicking a button on the side of the handle.

"Okay Subject B, I'm going to turn off your controls after you are asleep and I want you to be very calm as I proceed with more of the testing. Got it?" Professor Membrane asked grabbing a small gas mask filled with anesthetic gas. The Irken nodded and closed her eyes as the mask was put over her face. She began to fall into a deep sleep. The young Irken had been doing this testing ever since she rescued a small Irken boy from the same fate as she had been given. She hadn't been at the Professor's control like this for all her life but since she took his place, she was given a small chip that made her an Auto-Alien which was a remote controlled alien service unit. She was at the mercy of the Professor and his remote. The young Irken boy was named Zim and this was _his_ rightful place to be in the girl's mind. Not hers. But once she saw the hurt in Zim's eyes she had felt sorry for him. So she made a deal with The Professor; Zim for herself. He agreed and took her and let Zim go. This young Irken girl was Zim's savoir. She had a name but the Professor had changed it to Subject B for his own use. Her original name was Tak. She was an Irked invader. And right now she was going through more of the Professor's testing on her to make the Auto-Alien chip more stable for her to be controlled more often. She had been demoted from her rightful place as an Irken and turned into a helper of the Professor's.

As Tak was deeply asleep, Professor Membrane had been working on her PAK that was on her back. He had wondered what was inside these things and how the circuits reacted to certain things. They reacted wildly to all of his experiments and most of them caused Tak discomfort. This was why her chip needed to be worked on. He had drowned the PAK in water, played with the circuits, and done many tests on it to see how it reacted with earthly effects. All of the tests were going to begin again to find out more about Tak. He had to find out more about his precious Subject B.

Chapter 2

The Quarp Recovery

Zim sighed as he sat up in the recovery room of Tak's spaceship and pulled his crutch over to lift himself off the bed. He had been in the recovery room for 4 days now and he wasn't going to be stuck in there much longer. He had decided to get up and try to walk. He couldn't remember much of what had happened on that very day when Tak came but he had been having strange dreams about it. He didn't know what had become of her or MiMi since the SIR unit had left that very day. Muttering, Zim stood up and began limping as he pulled himself over to the door of the room. His head was still in bandages and his left leg was still limp.

"Stupid, pitiful, useless Professor Human. He shall rue the day he ever took Zim for research!" Zim began muttering louder as he reached for the door button. As it swished open, Zim began dragging himself to the window to see where exactly he was. He had been asleep for 2 of the days and been lying in that bed for 1 of them. He had to figure out a way back to Tak. If he was to continue his mission he would have to get help. He looked out the window and saw that he was indeed on another planet. But what one? It was dark purple and had little magenta rocks strung out all over it. Was this where Tak had been staying? Zim decided to go out and have a look but then he looked on his back at his PAK. Was it going to work?

He ordered the PAK to get his see through helmet out. It followed the order right away and brought out the helmet which soon flung over Zim's head and as it fitted to shape it went invisible so there looked as if there was nothing there. Zim wondered if he really needed his crutch if the PAK still worked. He decided not so he dropped the crutch and to his surprise, he didn't fall. He took a few steps forward and still was fine.

"Maybe the PAK repaired my leg as I ordered it to do something." He said aloud. He pressed a button on the ships control panel and a lower step board opened beneath his feet. He walked nonchalantly out of the ship and into the wide open space of the unknown planet. He started going all around it for it was rather small. It was almost as if he was on a painted moon. He ordered out of his PAK his PLD (or planetary location detector). It brought out a blue GPS looking device and the screen showed the planet on it.

"Name of planet." Zim ordered the device to look up the name. The PLD beeped a bit and on the screen, just beside the planet's picture, popped up a small name and below a caption all about it.

"Planet Quarp. This planet is known for its purple and magenta colored background and is very rare to come across. No living species on this planet due to its location. Quarp is near the deadly cold heart of the galaxy." The PLD said in a robotic tone.

"Hmm….Quarp huh?" Zim thought. He hadn't ever heard of this planet. But one thing was for sure, he had to get off of it and go somewhere else. He was going back to earth to see the Dib-monkey and slap him across the face for what he had done. He wanted to take over earth but he thought that wouldn't work out. But seeing Dib getting slapped for what he caused was going to be fun. He also thought he might say hi to Tak.

"Wait…Tak! What happened to her? Is she okay? Why did she trade in herself for me?" Zim began to sputter out words. Then he caught up with himself and said; "Well even though she tried to destroy me, she may need my help. She did rescue me after all. And it's not right for me to just leave her helpless and stranded. It settled I'm going to help her." Zim said as he turned and walked back to the ship. He began to set the coordinates for earth and the ship rose.

"Now to go save Tak. Onward!" he shouted proudly and pushed the steering stick forward. The ship flew off and headed into the deepening dark space and on its way to earth.

Chapter 3

MiMi's Return

Back at the Membrane lab, Tak was still being tested on. Professor Membrane had not taken a break over the last 5 hours and was determined to find out how to work this PAK to his advantages. He had found nothing to help him. He had tried opening it and messing with the wiring over and over again. Nothing happened. He even put an Auto-Alien chip in it. It wasn't like Zim's PAK; it was smarter as was Tak. He began to get frustrated. Tak began to wince as he went deeper in the PAK and that made it harder for the Professor to work with it.

"Okay, I give up! This technology has to be studied but it just isn't working!" Membrane shouted. He sighed in disappointment and said; "Maybe I can just work with the rest of Subject B." He began to shut the PAK and walk away, when suddenly a knock came to the door of the living room. Professor Membrane walked up the steps and answered it wondering who it could be. There sat a small deep dark blue cat with red eyes drooping in sadness and fright. The Professor wondered who it belonged to until it walked inside and turned into Tak's SIR robot, MiMi. Then the Professor knew exactly who it was. It was as Tak promised, the SIR robot would come as soon as Zim had recovered. And it was that time that the Professor had been waiting for. Now he could study another subject. He looked down at MiMi and smiled.

"Well you must be the little MiMi that I was promised. Come with me we have much work to do." Membrane said as he led MiMi over to the lab stairs. The SIR robot stopped at the beginning of the stair case and shook a bit. She was terrified (even though SIR bots were to have no emotions). Then the Professor knelt down beside the robot and simply picked it up. He went down the steps holding the robot in a rather tight grip to keep it from shaking too much.

"No need to be afraid we are just going to do a few tests and all will be fine." He told the robot. MiMi knew she could do nothing to go against her master's wishes. But at the same time she was scared. She didn't know what would happen to her. And no one was there to save her or Tak. Yet.

Chapter 4

The Deal

"I'm here. I am back on earth." Zim said as he stepped out of the spaceship while it was in a closed in ally. Zim sniffed the air and said; "Ahh. The stink of earth." Zim began to walk over to Dib's house, putting on an overcoat and sunglasses to cover his alien identity. As soon as he walked out to the ally a police car stopped in front of him and a police officer stepped out in front of Zim. He peered down at him through his own sunglasses and asked; "Sir, do you have anything to hide back there?"

Zim stiffened. "No." He finally said.

"No?" the officer copied. "Well then I guess I will have a look. You don't mind do you? After all you have nothing to hide. Right?"

"Umm…..right." Zim said as the officer walked closer to the ally to have a look. Zim gulped as the officer turned the corner and soon his mind filled with the horrible images that happened to him before Tak came. The officer peeked from behind the corner and chuckled.

"Well I'm sorry for the misunderstanding sir. Carry on with your day." He said as he walked back to the car, got in and drove off down the street. Zim stood the dumbfounded. "What the? Why didn't he see the spaceship?" he asked himself quietly. Then he heard a clanking sound coming from inside the ship. He went back into the ally and saw that the spaceship wasn't there. He felt around and soon his head hit the ship's front end.

"Ouch!" Zim growled as he rubbed head. He looked up to see that there was a small satellite on the side of an apartment building. He looked around to see if it was clear then picked up a rock and threw it at the satellite. He hit it and as it shattered the ship was revealed. But still Zim was confused. He hadn't put that cloaking device there. Who did? Whoever it was Zim needed to go help Tak escape and fast before anyone realized he was here.

As Zim went on he found that no one seemed to notice him. And if they did they usually stopped him and then within a few seconds let him be and waved good bye to him. He thought maybe they _did_ notice but just didn't care. Then he was at his stop…Dib's house. All Zim wanted to do was run in there, find Dib, and rip him apart limb from limb for what he did. But he knew that wouldn't solve his problems. So he decided to make a surprise attack in order to save Tak. He knew a way in but he wasn't going to like it. He had to go in through Dib's room. Zim took a deep breath and ordered the PAK's spider legs out. After they were out Zim began crawling up the side of the house and up to Dib's window. He peeked in the room but found no one there.

"The Dib-monkey must be out for now. Well I need to hurry if I want to finish this new mission." Zim said. He popped the lock on Dib's window to open it. As he climbed in, he made sure to not knock anything over or many any type of noise. But soon he heard footsteps coming up to the room. Zim gulped and looked for a place to hide. Nowhere was good enough. Zim posed for defense mode and started shaking as the door knob turned. He saw the door push open and watched as someone walked in. It was Dib. He was standing in the doorway and looking at Zim normally. He shut the door and moved closer to Zim and as he did, one of Zim's spider legs darted for Dib. He moved out of the way just in time. He waved his arms to stop for Zim and wasn't fighting back. He wasn't even talking to Zim, no comebacks, just nothing. This worried Zim and he wondered if Professor Membrane had been watching all of them. He searched all around for cameras but found none.

"Shh. Zim, do wanna get caught _again_? Be quiet." Dib whispered still waving his hands.

"What is this? Is this some sort of mind game Dib?" Zim lowered his voice a bit.

"No stupid this isn't a mind game. I know what you're here for. You're here for Tak. I want to help you." Dib responded, his voice still in a whisper.

"Why would _you_ help _me_?" Zim asked.

"Because I want things to go back to normal. And I'm not talking about "you trying to destroy all of mankind" normal. I mean _normal_. If you leave earth alone I will help you get Tak back. Deal?" Dib offered a hand to shake.

Zim took it and the two shook a deal out. They were now a team temporarily and as Dib explained the plan to get Tak out, Zim was asking in the back of his mind, "Was this a good idea?"

Chapter 5

Normal

Professor Membrane looked over to the table with the SIR unit placed on it. He had connected it's wiring to Tak's PAK and had an idea in mind. He was going to put an Auto-Alien chip into the robot's wiring and maybe this could transfer it to the Tak's PAK. That way the Professor could control Tak's PAK by using the SIR unit. Once the chip was in place all he had to do was turn on the remote.

"Okay, here we go." He said. He was about to press the button when all of a sudden a blood curdling scream came from upstairs in the kitchen. It was coming from Dib.

"Son! Hold on Dib I'm coming! Stay right there!" The Professor said lying the remote down on the table and rushing upstairs. He found Dib lying on the kitchen floor with a red liquid coming from his side where his shirt had been ripped. There was broken glass by him and he was shouting at his father to go get help. There were slight cuts on his side but the liquid was all over them. It was as if the liquid was coming out of nowhere.

"Son what happened?" The Professor asked as he knelt down in reach of Dib. He lifted his head as Dib told him how he cut himself by "accident".

"I was trying to get down the glass bowls for my latest project and it broke and I fell on the glass." Dib said wincing in fake pain.

"Well it's going to be alright I'll go get the medical kit from the bathroom. In the meantime put pressure on that cut." Professor Membrane said as he ran to the bathroom.

"Okay dad I will try." Dib said. As soon as his father was out of sight, he winked at Zim who was up on the ceiling holding on from his spider legs. Zim winked back and his spider legs moved into the lab and slowly he shut the door behind him and locked it as well. Zim looked at the table where Tak was and saw MiMi as well on another table. He rushed over to the two and saw Tak asleep and MiMi shut down temporarily. Tak still had on her anesthetic gas mask. Zim quickly took it off and shook Tak back and forth many times to get her awake. She wasn't getting up she wasn't even moving. Her body was limp.

"Please Tak wake up! I need you to wake up! The Professor is going to come anytime now!" Zim yelled lightly.

Nothing was working and the Professor was coming into the kitchen to help Dib. He noticed that his lab door was shut and locked. He rushed over to it and began pounding on it. Then he looked at Dib in anger.

"Did you _plan_ this?!" He asked in a hateful tone. Dib looked to the floor and said yes.

"And the "blood"?" He asked Dib.

"Ketchup." Dib said trying to hold back the giggle as much as he could.

"Why son?" The Professor's eyes were filled with sadness behind his goggles.

"I wanted you back to normal. I wanted _everything_ back to normal. I even told Zim to never come to earth again. I want things to go back to _normal_." Dib said with watery eyes.

"But this would have been the best disc…" Membrane stopped talking as soon as he saw Dib look up into his eyes through his goggles. He sighed and as much as he wanted to go into the lab…he didn't. He just knelt by his son as he sat up. He finally understood that everything needed to go back to normal. For everyone's benefits. Dib hadn't had any friends after all of the things had happened. Not even Gaz liked him. If everything went back to normal, than maybe it would all be better for him.

Zim had still been in the room with Tak and MiMi and he heard everything that was said. He smiled but that soon disappeared after he remembered that Tak hadn't woken up yet. He had to wake her up but he didn't know how. He had to make the hardest decision right now and it was extremely risky. He had to ask Professor Membrane if he could wake Tak up with anything.

Chapter 6

Even

Zim tapped on the lab door and motioned for the Professor Membrane and Dib to come in. Dib was the first over. He looked confused as the door unlocked and opened for them to come in. The Professor was looking at Zim in disbelief as he lied Tak down on the table and said; "I need help. You need to wake her up. Please. No tricks, no kidnapping us again, no more of that. Please _help_ us. I beg of you."

After sighing deeply Membrane responded with; "I will help you this time. I promise. Let me have a look at her."

Zim smiled with tear filled eyes and stepped back from the table. Professor Membrane looked her up and down, took her blood pressure, and checked her over and over again. This went on for at least 1 hour until finally he came across one conclusion; she was in a permanent coma.

As the news was told to the two boys, Dib looked down in disappointment. As for Zim, he looked a bit confused and asked; "What is a coma?"

"It's a basic form of sleeping forever. Unless doctors know how long until the person will wake up or if they even_ do_ wake up at all." Dib told him. As he looked up at the Professor, he sighed and said to them both; "Yes you are correct son. Except I don't think this is one she will wake up from. She is in a _permanent _coma. Meaning she won't wake up at all. She had accidently overdosed on the anesthetic I gave her it was on there too long. I'm sorry."

Zim's eyes filled with Irken tears and he fell to his knees. "This can't be happening. It just can't be. It's not! It's not happening." He said as he walked up to her and hugged her body.

"Please wake up. Please. I won't _ever_ bother you again just _please_ wake up." Zim kept asking and hugging. He picked her up and thanked them for helping him. Then Zim looked directly at Professor Membrane and told him; "I thank you especially." The professor nodded and helped Zim outside with Tak and as they boarded the ship, they all waved goodbye to one another. The ship took off as Zim lied Tak down in the recovery room bed. Tears streamed down his face no matter how many times he wiped his eyes.

Finally the ship landed on the planet Quark and Zim went to go see how Tak was doing. She was still in the coma and not waking up. Zim pulled over a chair and sat down beside the bed. He thought about all that they had been through. He thought of the first time he met her and ruining her plans. And how she stopped by to get even only to find her trading herself for him. And as he thought about everything a simple saying crossed his mind. As he said another tear streamed down his face.

"I guess I need to find a way to get even for you." As he began to get up there was a voice that spoke to him.

"Yeah, I guess you do. How about a glass of water and we'll call it even."

It was Tak. And she smiled as Zim said; "Sure thing."


End file.
